Tokyo Ghoul: Phoenix
by SheanWade
Summary: What if Dr.Kanou would create another One-Eyed Ghoul? Would he join Aogiri or Anteiku? Will he be friend or foe to kaneki? And will he accept his ghoul side ? Find out.
1. Aito

"Just one last song and its over"

It's not like he hate his work or something, but it was rather long day and there was nothing more he would welcome then warm bed. He looked on the people that were sitting there enjoying drinks and talking to each other. But then he noticed her. She was alone, what was quite odd because people mostly came here with friends families or on date. But she was quite unique and beautiful at the same time. She had long green hair and red glasses an-

"Hey stop staring like a idiot and go work, guest are waiting"

"Sorry I lost myself in thoughts"

"I don't care just go already"

"On my way"

With that he slowly walked to his piano, bowed to people then he sat on his chair and started to play.

* * *

After finishing the song people started to clap to what he repeatedly said "Thank You."After that he just quickly went to change his cloths he said bye to people he work with. Even to dick Manager and he left home. But when he left the bar there was person waiting for him.  
It was the girl with green hair that he noticed in the bar.

"Uhm, do you have time please?"

"Sure, do you need something?"

"I would like to do interview with you, if you don't mind of course"

"Why would you want to do interview with someone like me?" Said Aito with surprised look in his face.

"Well I find you quite interesting and besides I am huge fan of your music"She said as she tried to find Notepad and pen in her bag."Ou I am so stupid" She said as she placed her palm on her face."What?" Said Aito.

"I forgot my notepad home"

"Well, we can do that interview in your home if its that important."

"Well well, you sure dont waste time"

"That's not what I meant." Not like he wouldn't want it, she was beautiful, If something would happen between them he would surely welcome it.

"Suuuuuure, well lets go you litlle perv"

* * *

"Aito now sat on a comfortable sofa in the living room waiting until girl whose name he still don know make coffee. Then she emerged from kitchen holding two coffee cup's in her hands. She placed on coffee cup near Aito and one near herself.

"So, Shall we begin?"

"Sure"

"So whats your name" She asked as she started to write on the notepad.

"Aito"

"So Aito tell me do you read books?"

"Yes I do my favorite book is Dear Kafka

'Well well so he like my books'... this will be interesting. Said Sen to herself.

"Do you have parents or some close family?"

"Yes but they don't live in tokyo"

"Girlfriend by any chance?"

"No"

"Loner" She said slowly as she was writing in the then looked at him with more serious eyes "Aito what do you think about Ghouls ?"

"Well they sure scare me but, i don't think they are monsters as CCG or some people say"

"Och why so ?"

"They need to kill and eat to survive, just like we do we kill humans ghouls animals to surive, and ghouls kill us to survive." He said while looking above him.

"Wow, that was quite surprising"

"Yeach and if I can ask, whats your name ?"

"My name is Takatsuki Sen"

'Wait What?' Was only thing Aito managed to say in his head. " T-Takatuski Sen?" '

"Yup" Said Sen as she was smiling on Aito

Next few hours their conversation vent from books to music until it was midnight. Aito noticed that Sen was almost sleeping so he decided that it's time to end it.

"Well I think its time to end this interview."

"Yeach." Said Sen with her Sleepy Eyes. She then taken him to exist.

"Well Good Ni-" Was only thing he managed to say before Sen kissed him."ght"

"Here take this its my business card you can call me if you will need something." She said as she gave him card with

"T-Thanks

* * *

"Aito was now walking home in his head he was still replaying how she kissed him. How sweet were her lips and how much he wanted her to continue but she didn't then Aito heard something behind him it scared him. He was trying to walk faster almost breaking to run but then something hit him and he dropped to his knees. He tried to look who attacker was but then another attack came now in the face. Last thing he heard was childish giggle and then he was unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N Hello guys this is my frist fanfiction so dont be too hard please :D This story will be about Aito who is human... For now. So please Rewiew And suggest something you would want to see in next episode.**


	2. Phoenix

He opened his eyes but what he saw surprised him. I am dead ? Is first what he though when he saw big blue space with clouds. When he looked down he saw water that made it even more strange. But then clouds disappeared and instead of blue there was red and water turned into blood. And then he saw her. It was Sen, he wanted to ask what is going on but before he could she disappeared. He sighed as he closed his eyes. But then he heard voice that voice send shivers down his spine. "Aaaaito Long time no see". He recognized that voice that is what's scared him most he shouldn't be here he should be gone.

Aito looked at the boy with black hair and he said.

"Phoenix"

And a creepy smile appeared at the boys face. And all turned black.

And with that Aito waked up but something was wrong he was in strange room that was white and all there was bed that he slept on. And then door opened revealing man with doctor coat and two young girls one with black hair one with white hair.

"Finally up are you ?" Said doctor with calm face and friendly tone

"Where am I ?"

"You are in my lab". Said doctor as he came closer to Aito. "You see things are little bit complicated so you need to listen carefully." Said doctor as he placed hand on Aito shoulder.

"Aito you are very special now, you are no longer human now you are ghoul."

"What ?!"

"Well half ghoul to be specific this two girls are half ghouls too they are my creations as well you are." Aito looked on the girls who now had mismatched eyes and were looking and Aito.

"How could you done this to me ?!" Screamed Aito as he stand up.

"Aito you need to calm down, you see you should be thankful not many people made operation that is what is make you unique there are only three half ghouls like you."

"But I didn't asked for it!" Aito felt rage inside him he wanted to tear doctor apart "I had happy life I h-have family I cant be ghoul." Said Aito as he started crying.

Kanou knew that there was nothing he can do for now."Aito for now I will leave you alone so you can think about things I said." Said doctor as he started to walk away. "Sleep well Aito." With that he closed doors. Aito quickly start running to door but he didn't managed do it in time. "No don't leave me here you bastard!" Aito screamed but he was ignored. He was crying what would he say to family to friends and to Sen ? And then again he heard that voice.

"Aaaaito why are you cryyying ?" Said Phoenix with maniacal expression on his face "Do you want me to hurt them agaaaian?" As the words left he started to laugh that made it even more scarier.

"No go away!"

"Are youuu sureee ?"Phoenix now started to walk closer to Aito "Weee can bee friends you knoow?"

"No I don't want to be friend with you again!"

"You know Aito if you weren't soo weak then you wouldn't need me. "And then he started to laugh "Like then you needed me to protect you to fight for you. And you know why ? Because your useless. But now you can be strong now you are ghoul. You just need to accept it and accept me."

"Are you crazy ? Are you saying to accept being ghoul ? To start eating people ? To start killing to survive ?!"

"Yeees! Besides there is nothing you can do now, you are ghoul already and we both know you will need to eat eventually there is no escaping." Aito know that there wasn't escaping from hunger... and from phoenix. "You can be stroong now none will dare to bully you, none will dare to make fun of you. All you need to do is to accept me." There was silence now, Phoenix was waiting for answer and Aito didn't know what to say. "You know because we are good friends I will give you time to think about... Sleep well Aito." And voice was gone, Aito didn't know if he should be sad or happy, voice was gone but he was alone now alone in the dark.

 **Next day**

Aito was up for hour or so, he couldn't tell because he didn't know what time is it.

Then door opened and two girls came to room.

"What do you want ?" Said angry Aito.

"We came to help you.. understand." Started black haired girl "You see your making it only harder, harder for us and for yourself."

"Shee is right aitooo."And phoenix was back.

"What made you two into becoming ghouls ? "

"We wanted to forsaken this twisted world of humans." Now white one was talking. "Because we were humans we couldn't protect our loved ones."

"Hahaha they were useless like youuuu." Said Phoenix.

"Aito listen I know its hard for you but there isn't any other way, you will die of starvation if you won't join us." Said black haired girl as she came closer to Aito. She was now standing in front of him and she smiled at him. "We can be family you me my sister and our dad."Now white one came closer too.

"Besides we always wanted big brother." Said black haired girl as they both hugged him

"How cute."Said phoenix as he laughed in Aitos mind. And after long time Aitos again smiled at Phoenix.

"I accept you." And at that Phoenix smiled as he disappeared.

"And I always wanted to have little sisters" Said aito as he hugged them too.

"Well I guess that's mean your joining us ?" Asked doctor who was now standing in room. At that they stopped hugging and they looked at doctor.

"Yes, but first I want some explanations."

"Ask then."

"Why me ?"

"You were chosen by someone very special."

"Who ?"

"I can't say that , when time will come you will know."

"What do you want me to do ?"

"For now you will train with Kurona and Nashiro, simple things how to fight how to use your kagune." Said doctor. "I am Kurona." Said Black haired girl. "I am Nashiro said" white haired girl.

"Nice to meet you said Aito." as he looked at sisters and then back at doctor. "And you ?"

"I am Kanou." said doctor as he smiled at Aito.

 **One Month Later**

It was one month after Aito became ghoul. He started train how to fight as ghoul. At the start he couldn't even defend himself against sisters but after some time he became stronger faster and had better reflexes. And at the end of the month he defeated them.

Kanou noted that Aitos progression surprised him not only that he was able to surpass sisters but not only that Aito was able to create four tentacles not like sisters that were able to create only two.

"Well I think its time for you to get mask Aito." Said Kanou.

"Mask ?" Asked confused Aito.

"Yes, you see ghouls need to cover their identity so investigator won't find them."

"Ou, okay."

"Kurona will go with you, just to be sure you will find way."

"Alright."

* * *

Aito was now standing in front of HySy ArtMask Studio.

"I will wait for you here, I can't go inside because I had some problems with CCG." Said kurona as she walked away."

"Alright." He walked inside but there was something he didn't expect.

"Bye Uta!" And with that they crashed into each other.

"Ouch!" Said purple haired girl.

"S-Sorry I didn't saw you." Quickly Apologized Aito. "Are you alright ?"

"Yes its nothing thanks for asking." But then she smelled it. He smelled almost same as Kaneki and Rize.

"Ehm are you okay ? "Asked Aito nervously. At that Purple haired Girl quickly shaken her head

"Och yes its nothing, i am sorry but could you let me pass ?"

And now Aito noticed that he was blocking way for the girl. "Sorry" He apologized as he quickly stepped away."Thanks". She said and then she quickly start running away.

What a strange girl said Aito to himself . And then he finally entered Maskshop.

"Och, new costumer ?" Said tall man with weird hair style, but then Aito noticed his eyes. He is Ghoul ?!

"Y-You are G-Ghoul ?"

At that guys started laugh. "No that's just tattoo scary isn't it ?"

"Yes it is." Said Aito as he sighed, last thing he needed now is to fight with ghoul.

"So how can I help you ?"

"I need a mask."

"Okay sit here." Said tall man as he pointed at chair. Aito quickly sat at chair awaiting what will happen.

"Do you have girlfriend ?" Guy asked, while he started setting up tape next to Aitos head measuring his head then writing it on note.

"No."

"Do you like older or younger girls ?"

"Older, are this questions really necessary ?"

"Och yes very." Said guy as he examined Aitos head. "You see the more I know my client, then more I am going to do good job on their mask."

"Och sorry."

"Don't be, do you read books and if you do what type of books do you read ?"

"Yes I do, I mostly read romantic books or horrors."

"Can you give me your telephone number ?"

"Why ?"

"So I can call you when its done."

"Ou right." Said aito as he told his number to strange guy.

"Your name ?"

Aito

"Well Aito I will call you when its done until then take care."

"And your name is ?"

Uta.

* * *

"Are you sure touka ?" Asked Manager . "Yes, just wait for yomo he will confirm it." Speak of the devil is what Touka though when yomo walked in the room. "Uta confirmed it it looks like there is another one-eyed." Said yomo as he walked closer to manager. "So what do you want to do manager, tell it to kaneki or ?" To that managar looked on the cup's that were there one blue one red and one blue and red. "No we will wait for now, Yomo you know what to do."

* * *

 **4 days later**

Aito was now walking with Kurona home with his new mask. He quite liked his mask it wasn't something special but he liked it. And then they heard it, it was sound of battle. Kurona didn't wanted to go there but Aito made her. They found two ghouls fighting with Investigator. Well Aito wasn't sure if he should call that fight. They were both completely owned by investigator. Aito knew he needed to help them. Kurona tried to stop him but to that he simply said: "Stay here."

Touka knew that they couldn't win this fight. He is going to kill them both because she is too weak."I am sorry hinami I wasn't able to protect you." Was only thing Touka could say as investigator was about to kill them both. She closed her eyes so she won't see horrible image but then she heard smashing sound . Touka and hinami were no longer hold by horrible quinques, she tried to look at investigator but what she saw surprised her. Investigator hands were gone and he was impaled by Rizes kagune.

"One-Eyed." Was only thing investigator managed to say before ghoul killed him. Ghoul looked at touka and then he disappeared.

* * *

Aito was now in Kanou lab waiting for something like punishment but that didn't came.

"I am proud of your progression Aito, you killed investigator."

"Thanks."

"So, how do you want us to call you ?"

"What ?"

"Well as you can know ghouls have nicknames to mask they real names so what will be yours?"

Aito looked on his mask and he smiled.

"Phoenix."

* * *

 **A/N Hello again :D. Next episode is here this one is little bit longer, i also want to talk about some things that i didn't covered in chapters. So to Aito.** **Aito is 23 years old he has black hair he often wears black/white cloths. His Kakugan is in his left eye. His mask look similar to guy with white mask in Dark Souls 2 you can find picture of it on my profile. If you want to see somthing just** **suggest it in reviews. Also you can see that i skip lot of things its because i dont want to bother you with things like how they explained nature of ghouls to aito and things like that. Btw : this story will follow story of manga. Well thats all i wanted to say thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
